A Secret
by LuLoo Malfoy
Summary: a Blaise/Hermione story. Read & Review please!  A secret friendship an undying weakness. When beans get spilled things get messy!  But the question is who is REALLY keeping the secrets.
1. Chapter 1

I sit on the bleachers, trying to look as small as possible. I knew that Snape's essay was going to burn a hole in my Potions book if I didn't start it soon (No, literally, Snape had charmed the parchment to catch fire, if it was not completed by the day before… not that I worried, but Harry and Ron would soon be dumping their books in a bucket of water.)

I stared across the Quidditch pitch looking for just one figure. There he was, barely noticeable, black on black, catching the Quaffle and blowing his whistle. "Ok guys, great practice! Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance this year!" he says diving towards the ground. His team followed suit; a blur of green, black, and silver filled the pitch in front of me. I hastily got up and rushed towards the entrance, but then I was spotted. Of course, knowing my reputation, I made sure to hide my unsightly bushy-ringlets in my hat. The warm air of the school hit my chilled, wind-blown face. I rushed to the common room to put away my hat and cloak. By the time I made it to the Great Hall, plates were being filled.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and squeezed between Ron and Harry. "Fer ur oo err-m-ni?" Ron stuttered, his mouth full with food. I gave him a slightly humored and disgusted look.

"Ronald, don't talk when your mouth is full, don't you know what manners are?" I smirked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. He looked at me and swallowed with a loud gulp.

"Jeez Hermione, where were you?" he asks clearly. I ignored him and started up a conversation with Ginny from across the table. I breathed in a sigh of relief when dinner finished, hoping that Ron had forgotten about the question he had asked me. "So Hermione, you never told me… where were you for the last couple hours before dinner?" he asked again as we made our way to the plush seats in front of the blazing fire in the common room.

"Jeez Ron, just drop it, ok. I was busy doing other stuff, I don't have to follow you around all the time and tell you how to hold your wand!" I said, exasperated. "I'm off to bed guys… oh and by the way, I think you should start your essay soon. I swear just the other day I saw your Potions books emitting smoke." And with a final smirk I went up to my dormitory and slammed the door shut. Holy crap! I swear, I'm starting to run out of ideas. Why does he have to keep asking? I threw myself onto the bed and sunk in thought. What would happen if somebody found out?

I was so immersed in thought I barely heard the dormitory door open and close. "Oi, Hermione! You think you can pull that stunt off all the time? Considering that they are a bunch of dimwitted boys you're safe for now, but you haven't fooled me." the fiery red-headed girl stated as she plopped down on my bed. " So WHAT is, or should I say WHO is so interesting on the Slytherin Quidditch team?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I have been experiencing great writers black, being a junior can be so dang HARD! This is only the 2nd chapter but I'm glad you guys are supporting me. When summer starts I will probably start uploading quicker. Reviews/comments appreciated and hey I will take suggestions and maybe use them if they are good.

P.S: I'm looking for a Beta…P.M me if you are interested that way you can bug me until I update.(Sorry about tense shifts I suck at that, THATS WHY I NEED A BETA...:D LOL)

_Shit_! "Ginny, um… what the hell are you talking about?" I try to keep calm. _No!_ _She can't possibly know_. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Don't insult my intelligence Hermione. Seriously, I watched you coming in from the Quidditch pitch." She says firmly. I stare at her in horror. _How am I supposed to get out of this_? She stood her ground tapping her foot irritably. I look around the room trying to focus on something other than her eyes. "Ginny, please, just… don't tell anyone…ugh…okay it's Blaise Zabini!" I put my head down and wait for the outburst, the brutal hatred that will exit her mouth. Nothing. It was quiet, too quiet. I wait there for another few seconds and then I hear the door click open then close. I look up and the dorm was empty, Ginny had left and I was sitting alone on my bed. The panic and worry starts to build inside of me. _Was she going to tell them? Was she disgusted by me? _I couldn't bring my legs to run after her. I was weak and shaking with worry, I had no solution for the problem that I had landed myself into. So I lay down on my bed, frozen not even bother to change into my nightgown, and went into a cold and dark sleep.

_I'm strolling through the deserted hallway. Everyone went to Hogsmead that morning but I had decided to say here and finish up my work. I made my way to the library and lazily wave to Madam Pince. I walk over to my special seat next to the window. Without even looking I fall down onto the seat with a book in my hand. "Holy Shit!" I didn't land on a seat, I landed on a person. I make a fit to get up but arms hold me down. I turn my head so that I can give an identity to my capture, but then I freeze. Blood rushes to my cheeks. "Hello Granger, nice of you to drop in. " a husky voice smirks. "Oh…um… sorry Bl…Zabini, didn't see you there." I try to say nonchalantly. His eyes catch mine and I can't look away. His almost black eyes burn into mine. I feel like he is looking straight into me reading everything in my mind. I gasp when I noticed that he leaned in ever so slightly. I couldn't help it… I start to lean in too. Then all of a sudden everything disappears from under me and I drop._

I'm a hot mess. The blankets are tangled around my body and my breath was coming out heavily. _That DAMN dream! Why do I keep on having it?_

I couldn't get back to sleep because of that stupid dream. So I got up pulled on my robe and walked down to the common room. The cold stone of the stairs feels good on my bare feet. I make my way towards the window so that I can watch the sun creep over the trees when I hear a voice. I stop on the bottom steps and hold my breath. _Who could possibly be up at this time? _"She's not telling me something Dobby. I really want you to tail her. Please." An all too familiar voice says. " Master Ronald Weasley, Dobby shall help you kind Sir, but Dobby believes that if Master Weasley is trying to get with Miss Hermione Granger he should confront her. Master Weasley should tell her how Master feels." Dobby squeaks. "No Dobby, you don't ever want to tell a girl you like her because that makes you look like an idiot, and anyway who said I liked her I just want to know what she is hiding, I mean… just whatever. So, can you do it Dobby?" "Of course Master, Dobby will do his best." With a loud crack Dobby disappears leaving Ron alone by the fireside. _What the hell was that all about? Why can't he just leave me alone for God sake? _I quickly climb back up to my room and sneak back into bed. Sleep did not overcome me until the sun was up in the sky and the girls were starting to wake. No one said a word to me as they got dressed and left the common room. I tried not to notice as I finally slipped into a deep and, finally, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm going to try this thing with switching POV's like some chapters will be Hermione and some will be Blaise. This is a Blaise one…if you don't like the idea let me know! I am here to PLEASE! Enjoy and please leave your Review/Comment!**

**P.S: I'm looking for a Beta…P.M me if you are interested that way you can bug me until I update.(Sorry about tense shifts I suck at that, THATS WHY I NEED A BETA :D)**

**Blaise**

"That was a great final practice guys, Saturday is the big game and we WILL beat those Lions! Just please until then don't get a detention Draco. Oh, and keep your goons in order too."

"Fine, you better hope that Potter doesn't come in my face then."

I hang back and wait for the gang to enter the locker room. Slowly I eye the figure in the corner, usually gone by now, head down and face hidden.

"Hey! The shows over, you can leave now!"

Maybe I can see their face when they get up. I bet it's a Gryffindor spy. But the figure did not move. It just sat there as if I didn't say anything. I tried again but still no answer. Did Dumbledore lose his marbles and let a deaf person become a wizard? I stop only a few feet away from the figure and hear a light breathing.

"Real smooth Po…."

She moved and turned her face. Granger had fallen asleep on the job. For being so smart she sure was a dumbass sometimes.

"Granger, wake up!"

Her eyes were filled with horror. She was looking at me with such intensity and her eyes never left my face.

"Oh um…sorry?" She says tentatively.

"Granger, sorry? Really I mean I catch you spying on the Slytherin's Quidditch practice and all you say is sorry. So no fancy wand-work or incantations?"

"I wasn't spying! You woke me up didn't you so that means I couldn't see and that I was SLEEPING. You do know what that is right Zabini?"

She sits up and glares at me with her brown eyes. _She did not just ask me that? And why is she looking so… guilty? _

"Yeah sure you weren't. This isn't the first time you've been up here Granger, I've seen you a number of times lurking in the corner, seriously Granger I'm not an idiot! What have you told Potter and his bloody crew?"

I pull out my wand and point it at her. More to scare her than anything else, but that didn't even make her flinch. She sat there staring at me as if she was trying to memorize me.

"Blaise… the guys know nothing about me coming here and I want to keep it that way. Now I'm going to go and you are going to let me go, right? Oh and before I go, even though you guys may be better players, you still have no chance at beating Gryffindor. They've got Harry Potter while you guys have Draco Malfoy. See you at the match."

Before I could even come to my senses she was halfway down the field heading for the Great Hall. If I tried to stop her then I'd risk being seen and I didn't want to have Draco down my back for getting in trouble. But one thing was for sure that Granger girl was a big pain in the ass that wasn't going to go away.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So here it is the 4****th**** chapter and I think that it is pretty awesome. Hopefully I will start updating more quickly. Don't forget to comment/review I love the support and suggestions. AND THANK YOU BZSILVER my wonderful beta…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise<strong>

"Off for another afternoon nap Granger?" I sneered when I saw the bushy haired Mudblood walking down the corridor.

"I'm off to the library Zabini, you know that place where people go to read? You might have heard of it." she huffed as she continued to walk.

_ Wow! I didn't even faze her...not yet at least. _I quickened my pace until I was breathing down her neck.

"So Granger, you mind telling me how the hell Gryffindor beat us on Saturday? I mean my plays were foolproof. The only way..."

"No no no Zabini, there are two ways that Slytherin might have lost. One way is that I told your wonderful plays that you have been working so hard on, or 2, Draco Malfoy the infamous Slytherin seeker is so much of a dumbass that he can't even catch the Snitch if it flew in his mouth. Harry Potter will always beat Draco Malfoy in that field." she smirks.

Her eyes bore into me as if she was daring me to defy her. Her hair brushed my face when she turned it that up until that point I  
>completely forgot how close I was to her. Her hair was soft and silky unlike the untamed look it gave off. Also it smelled like berries, so sweet. From the corner of my eye I noticed a first year running down the hall, and then the horror when I saw him trip on the hem of his robe. He dove straight into me and I slammed face first right into the ground.<p>

"Oh I'm so sorry Blaise Zabini sir, this robe is just too darn big for me as you can see." the boy chuckled as he got up and dusted of the front of his robe. "I didn't want to disturb your conversation with that pretty girl that just ran off." He smiled with mischief glittering in his eyes.

"Just go! And next time be careful cause you don't want to fall down the stairs." I smiled with a malice that I knew he never deserved.

I stalked off in the opposite direction with a string of questions playing over and over again in my mind. _Why did I land face first on the ground? I mean the way that the boy came at me he should have pushed me right into Granger, but instead I came face to face with the floor instead. And how the hell did Granger get away so quickly?_ My thoughts were interrupted by someone who I was looking forward to avoiding.

"Blaise! I've been looking for you for ages. I wanted to ask you whether you found that spy you told me about and taught them a lesson about spilling the beans to Gryffindor?" Draco Malfoy retorted as he joined me at the bottom of the dungeon stairs.

"Facta, non verba.*" I directed this towards the wall. It slowly opened like a puzzle of bricks moving to create a doorway for us to enter.

"No we lost Draco because you can't tell the brooms stick from the brooms tail. I mean we were beating them until Potter got his hands on the Snitch." I said quickly not wanting to talk about _whom_ exactly was the spy.

"Shut it Blaise or else I'll have my father pull a couple strings and you will be off the team for good." he sneered at me as he sat down on the armchair to the left. "Who was it anyway?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Oh some dumb Hufflepuff that looked like she wet her knickers when she saw me in the corridor. Never took the time to remember her name but we shouldn't have that spy problem again." I said, wondering why I didn't take the liberty in ratting out the Mudblood and teaching her a proper lesson.

"Well good for you Blaise but I swear how in the name of the Dark Lord could you have possibly believed it was MY fault I mean seriously Blaise?" Draco said incredulously.

"Malfoy sometimes I think you are better off in Ravenclaw because you always have to be so damn nosy and smart. Tomorrow just hex any Gryffindor players when no one is looking." I tried to end the conversation there so that I could just think on my own for a bit.

"Blaise Zabini eliciting childish behavior? I never knew this day would come." Draco chuckled as he glared at the first year to move from the couch he just placed himself in.

"And I never thought of the day when you Malfoy, would drag me out of the common room. I mean seriously can't you just shut up?"

Not even waiting for an answer I walked out of the common room leaving Draco dumbfounded by my reaction. I quickly made my way up the staircase and towards the Great Hall entryway. I was about to open the doors when a voice hissed my name.

"Zabini, what the hell do you think you are doing?" the invisible voice asked.

"What? Who said that? Show yourself!" I demanded as I brandished my wand and pointed it in the general direction that I heard the voice.

"Oh for God's sake lower your voice and put that away!" then I heard the shuffle of feet and then Hermione Granger popped up in front of my face.

"Where in the name of Merlin's beard did you come from!" I couldn't stop myself from saying.

Choosing to ignore this she answered me back in a hushed whisper. "Seriously for being in Slytherin, you know all that cunning and intelligent shit you guys talk about, doesn't show much in you Zabini, does it? I mean that isn't exactly the perfect way to sneak out of the castle after hours." she pointed out.

"What after hours? What the hell are you...?" I looked up at the clock that was located at the front of the castle and cursed myself. "Shit, how the hell didn't I notice that?" I asked mostly myself.

"Because something must be on your mind...I mean you nearly squashed Mrs. Norris's tail. If it weren't for me distracting her you would of."

"Well it has been great having this engrossing conversation with you Granger but I really need to go and get back to my common room before I do get caught. Oh and thanks for saving me not sure why but thanks." I said quickly.

"If I hadn't then you would be Snape's midnight snack even if you are in his house." she mumbled absentmindedly.

"Bye then."  
>I turned around to leave when she caught my arm.<p>

"Hey, um… well I can give you a safe passage and I'm off to go to the lake anyway, which I believe is where you were headed." She said so quietly that I thought I misheard her. At first I was confused but then I saw the cloak in her arms.

"Isn't that Potter's famous invisibility cloak?" I asked dumbly.

"Whether its Potters or not I'm using it now, so do you want to just grow up and take the offer or make your way back to your common room with the chance of getting caught by Mrs. Norris, who I believe is making her rounds in the dungeon right now." she retorted with a whisper.

I don't know whether it was the threat of Mrs. Norris or her extremely pushy personality but I made my way under the cloak and was yet again too close for comfort with Granger. At least that is how I should be feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>*Facta, non verba- Deeds not words<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry guys for the long wait but I will hopefully be uploading soon, I've been having technical difficulties :p but the next time I upload I will be uploading 5 or more at the same time! So sorry and I'm thankful to those that are standing by me! Bye guys!


	6. OMGITS ACTUALLY A BIG AN

**Im a terrible Author I know please don't hurt me! *cringes***

**Alright I know that this story has no point and I have read a few of the Blaise/Hermione fics and well if Blaise isn't a secondary character who crushes on Hermione but doesn't get her...I don't like him much with her...soooooooo I have finally trudged through my dreaded senior year of high school and the days are closing in on my Graduation...No Please Stop With The Congrats People *princess wave* anywhooooooo...WELL I HAVE DECIDED MY FIRST FANFICTION SHALL DEAL WITH MY ORIGINAL OBSESSION...DRAMIONE!**

**This Chapter is meant to inform you that this story will be coming to a close and shall be deleted but AFTER...or at least after a little while...I get a response to these very important questions!**

**1) I am in dreaded need of a BETA I know I live in America and was born in America but seriously I had better things to do (like read greaat and juicy fanfiction) then pay attention to grammer and tense shifts! lol! So to those who know or who are OCGFDs (Obsesssive Compulsive Grammer Fixing Disorder) Please PM me and I shall make you my BETA!**

**2) I need the crazy mind of another I have ideas (hence why I write fanfiction) but I need a) someone to annoy the shit out of me so that I continue to update and b) someone I can discuss with the details of my story and c) someone who isn't afraid to critisize me and tell me "WHAT THE HELL GIRL THIS SCENE FEELS LIKE SOME PRUDE IS HOLDING HANDS FOR THE FIRST TIME...GET REAL!" *this roll can plaay along with the BETA but of course to those that just want to BETA this job is open to those special people that wouldn't mind talking about the description of Draco Malfoy's abs (or any other part mmind you) for hours on end!***

**THANKS TO THOSE PEOPLE THAT UNDERSTAND AND WILL HELP ME COMPLETE AND ACTUAL FANFIC...and to those that will be cursing me in the review section (if I am that lucky) COME AT ME BRAAAAAA!**

**~LuLu Lemon (and malfoy on days when i just feel like being related to him)**


End file.
